


bottle up and explode

by portions_forfox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Unrequited, my two favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s shit at metaphors, but maybe it went something like this—</p>
            </blockquote>





	bottle up and explode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somber_waves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somber_waves/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmeme prompt, _niall’s in love with zayn, zayn’s in love with liam, liam is with danielle, and nobody’s happy, really._

Niall never really thought he’d be in this position.

Well, _this_ position, yeah—on his knees with Zayn’s hands in his hair and Zayn’s dick sliding in and out of his mouth, that—yeah. He hadn’t really thought of that one either.

But actually he means _this_ position. Like, in the—the metaphorical sense. (Although, what, exactly, is the metaphor here? Is it the _Love is a rose_ thing? Sure. Sure, let’s go with that one.)

He never really thought he’d audition for the X Factor and get put in a band with four other boys and come in third place overall and “rocket to superstardom” (a phrase he’d heard like a _million_ times now, and seriously, like, what the fuck does that even _mean_ ) and have girls trying to maul him on every corner and the whole world wanting to fuck him, except that’s kind of the problem, isn’t it—because even if the whole world _does_ want to fuck him he’s in kind of a bad position for it, because unlike almost any other eighteen-year-old boy with an apparently irresistible Irish accent and a penchant for nice boobies, he doesn’t want to fuck the world.

Because here—here is the metaphorical position he’s in (Love is a rose is a rose is a—wait).

The metaphorical position he’s in is this, is that on a cloudy Wednesday evening just before a show he followed his bandmate out onto the balcony, rested his arms on the railing and tossed one ankle behind the other. Watched him smoke. Then he asked for a light, and just like the flame that sparked at the end of his hand with a flick and a _fzzz_ , he fell in love.

Well, maybe not like that. (Niall’s shit at metaphors, _God_ he’s glad he got to quit school.)

Maybe it was more like this:

“Hey Niall, you haven’t got a fag on you, have you?”

“Yeah, yeah sure, here you go.”

And the smell of smoke in the dusky air and

“You’re not a little kid, you know that, Niall…? You’re not a little kid.”

“Yeah…yeah, I know.”

And then Liam walked by and Zayn dropped the fag, quick and automatic, stamped it out like it wasn’t there at all.

 

 

With Danielle it was like this, like:

(Slow smile.)

(Curled hair.)

(Brown eyes.)

Liam’s not good with things much more complicated than that.

 

 

(Zayn is _much_ more complicated than that.)

 

 

Zayn feels kind of bad the first time Niall sucks him off. Not _bad_ like Niall’s shit at sucking dick—no, God, _fuck_ no—but _bad_ like a feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach, _bad_ like maybe this whole thing seemed just a bit too familiar.

(The first time he blew Liam, they’d been high in their hotel room, and night was already trimming the windows with a navy blue stroke, and the tropic hum and buzz of Hawaii raged outside. Zayn remembers that most of all, if that isn’t weird as fuck—the humidity, the heavy air, the lulling buzz of an island, so subtle he forgets it’s there.

And Liam stood up to get a soda from the minibar, and he was laughing at somthing, Zayn thinks, anything really, and then Zayn reached out and grabbed him by the hips, turned him around and shoved him into the wall. Looked up at him with hazy eyes and saw that Liam’s chest was heaving. And it was dark except for the one flickering lampshade, pale yellow on the wall, and really really slowly, almost lazily, Zayn pulled down the waistband of Liam’s jeans, and leaned forward, and pulled out Li’s dick with his hands, took just the head into his mouth really slowly, and he remembers the sound of Liam’s head tipping against the wall, the _Oh_ that slid from his lips as Zayn slipped the rest of him inside.)

And there Niall was, blushing red all over his cheeks and his forehead and his ears from what Zayn can see looking down, and sucking and licking and—and the sound Zayn’s dick makes pushing in and out is obscene, it’s—it’s absurd how pornographic it is, how easy it is to let it fill the hollows of his ears until he can’t remember anymore.

Can’t remember how bad it hurt when Liam wouldn’t look at him.


End file.
